Expressões
by mistzinha
Summary: - Mãe você gosta de estar comigo e com meu pai? - Falou Inochi com certo equivoco em sua voz. Finalmente depois de dias com a pergunta entalada em sua boca teve coragem de dirigi-la a mãe durante um dos poucos momentos que eles tinham a sós, o jantar de sábado. Focada na Ino e em seus sentimento baseado no final de Naruto
1. Inojin

**Eu realmente estou gostando muito de escrever está fic, tem coisas que não queria ter feito tão dramáticas porém por alguma razão eu gosto do modo como elas ficaram. Será sim concentrada na Ino porém isso não significa que os POV sejam na maioria dela e quanto aos casais eu realmente não gosto muito de amores sublimes então não acho que tenha um casal. É uma fic bem pequena de uns 5 capítulos no máximo e espero que gostem tanto quanto eu estou gostando de escrever **

* * *

**Inoiji **

**** \- Mãe você gosta de estar comigo e com meu pai? ****\- Falou Inojin com certo equivoco em sua voz.

Finalmente depois de dias com a pergunta entalada em sua boca teve coragem de dirigi-la a mãe durante um dos poucos momentos que eles tinham a sós, o jantar de sábado. Ela então o fitou com os olhos arregalados e ficou paralisada por alguns instantes, movimentos nem um pouco bruscos que teriam passado despercebidos para alguém que não prestasse atenção total nos movimentos dela, porém, Inojin queria entender tudo e perceber todas as expressões da mãe.

** \- Mas que pergunta é essa? É claro que gosto de estar contigo e com seu pai, você é meu filho e ele meu marido** **afinal ****de contas - **falou com um sorriso enorme no rosto e voz animada, a qual não transmitia nenhuma confiança. Não que o rosto da sua mãe fosse falso, pelo contrario, parecia ser a mesma cara de felicidade que ela fazia quando, por exemplo, falava com sua amiga Sakura ou quando ele lhe entregava as notas da academia que eram as melhores da turma, a verdade era nesta questão que residia o problema.

Certo dia enquanto fazia o treinamento exaustivo e desafiador com a mãe uma frase acabou o deixando inquieto e cheio de indagações. "_Um Yamanaka é aquele que melhor conhece as emoções humanas"_ falou ela completamente distraída do impacto que aquelas frases trariam "_A maioria das pessoas acham que devem esconder as emoções sendo frias e serias, porém é justamente isso que faz com que todos saibam que há algo errado. Na verdade o melhor modo de se esconder algo é agir de forma mais natural possível e mascara-ló com outro sentimento, por exemplo, quando você não quiser que se preocupem com sua tristeza, passe um dia depressivo ou chorando na frente de todos e, em seguida, volte a sorrir novamente mesmo que por dentro você não se sinta bem. As pessoas irão com toda a certeza pensar que tudo esta ok novamente. É por isso que somos tão bons em missões de espionagem e nos interrogatório porque sabemos como e quando deve se manipular as emoções". _

Logo após escutar a fala da mãe algo em sua mente começou a o incomodar e somente no final do dia, enquanto se deitava na cama exausto, acabou entendendo o porquê. Começou a pensar que se a mãe sabia tão bem como controlar as emoções que fosse possível que em certos momentos ela estivesse fingindo. Assim começou a comparar as expressões de felicidade da mãe com as dos demais e percebeu que os rostos destes nunca eram os mesmos, ao contrario do de sua mãe que sempre possuía as mesmas expressões e raramente possuía alguma variação. Se perguntou então o que poderia ser real e o que era ficção? Sua mãe era feliz ou estava somente fingindo ser?

** \- Não importa se sou seu filho ou meu pai seu marido. Quero saber se você é feliz conosco como indivíduos. Você, por ****acaso você finge? - **Falou com a voz alterada. Ela então depois de alguns segundos o olhando profundamente deu um suspiro e em seguida um novo sorriso, desta vez cheio de magoa.

A felicidade de sua mãe sempre havia sido algo que o deixava intrigado. Sempre se perguntava: Como a mãe poderia ser tão feliz como afirmava sendo tão distante? Ela estava sempre ocupada, seja em missões com os tios Shikamaru e Chouji ou com seu trabalho como uma das líderes da Central de Inteligência de Konoha. Além disso, nos poucos momentos que estava em casa passava cuidando da administração do clã em vez de ficar com ele e com o pai. Nas raras vezes que ficava perto deles era carinhosa e preocupada, a tornando extremamente exigente consigo e com eles, porém era como se tivesse medo de os tocar e de os amar.

Quando era pequeno, por exemplo, o incomodava como todos seus amigos e colegas tinham mães que preparavam _bentos_, costuravam cachecóis e beijavam seus machucados, enquanto para ele estes momentos acabavam ficando a cargo do pai. Foi somente depois de um tempo que começou a perceber as histórias de coragem que as crianças da academia contavam sobre seus pais mesmo que estes fossem tão ausentes e exigentes quanto sua mãe e assim, aos poucos começou a contar histórias para os amigos sobre o trabalho da mãe e a escrever redações sobre ela na academia quando perguntavam sobre o ninja que mais admiravam. Assim, a pergunta não pretendia favorecer a ele ou ao pai mas sim a felicidade de sua mãe. Se ela por acaso confessasse que era infeliz tanto ele quanto o pai poderiam a ajudar e assim, poderiam superar os problemas juntos, como uma família.

** \- Eu o amo filho nunca duvide disso, tudo irá ficar bem - **Ela tocou seu cabelo suavemente e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Os olhos dele se enxiam de lagrimas, pois sentia a aflição da mãe através daqueles toques. Pensou em como a afirmação não fazia sentido, era como se ela estivesse falando mais para si mesma do que para ele **\- Mas não seja bobo, eu sou realmente muito ****feliz meu filho. Porque iria fingir uma coisa dessas? - **Deu então um suspiro, por um momento pensou que ela falaria a verdade, porém havia se enganado. Olhou para o rosto naturalmente alegre e sorridente da mãe e também fez a mesma expressão, que coincidentemente, aprendera com ela nos últimos tempos.

** \- Tem razão mãe foi uma basteira pensar isso, nem sei o que estava imaginando** \- Falou ainda sorrindo e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha **\- Preciso ir, tinha me esquecido que tinha combinado de treinar com um amigo - **Se levantou rapidamente enquanto a mãe lhe dava adeus e saiu rapidamente pela porta do restaurante, entretanto pode ouvir sua mãe pedir um saque para o garçom antes de sair.

* * *

Ino sempre será para mim uma personagem com muita personalidade e por alguma razão quando vejo coisas sobre ela sempre a imaginei assim, por alguma razão escondendo algo


	2. Ino

**Ino **

Olhou para a terceira dose de saque e deu um suspiro. Apertou fortemente o copo em sua mão e suspirou novamente. Colocou a mão na cabeça e viu uma lagrima cair na mesa. Estava chorando, pensou, então ficou braba e deu um soco na mesa, não tão forte como gostaria para não chamar a atenção dos demais, afinal, sempre fora de chamar a atenção mas não para situações como esta. Queria gritar, mas fazia tempo que não fazia isso, nunca ouve mais situações apropriadas desde a morte da mãe. Então, seu coração se apertou e novamente viu uma lagrima cair na mesa, e pensou num lamento, _**"De todas as pessoas que poderiam perceber, a última que gostaria que percebesse era seu filho."**_

Ele havia perguntado se ela fingia e verdadeiramente não sabia a resposta. Fazia tempos que não se lembrava mais da Ino de verdade. A última vez que a vira em sua plenitude havia sido no fim da guerra, logo após perceber sua solidão mesmo cercada de pessoas. Era como estivesse com o mundo em suas costas e, ao mesmo tempo, sentia como se ninguém pudesse lhe ajudar, afinal, as únicas pessoas que ela confiava o bastante para admitir fraqueza real e expressar seus verdadeiros sentimentos, seu pai e Asuma, estavam mortos. Claro que já havia chorado na frente de todos, diversas vezes pelos mais diferentes motivos, porém, o choro era como uma casca de futilidade que assumiu desde a infância, onde seus sentimentos poderiam se transformar rapidamente e assim, nunca precisava preocupar os demais e conseguia apoiar os outros em sua dor.

Anos depois soube que poderia ter gritado ou chorado para qualquer um que iria ser socorrida, porém, mascarar os sentimentos era quase como um vicio. Assim, ficou em luto por algum tempo pelas mortes da guerra e voltou a sorrir, mesmo que por dentro estivesse cansada e estilhaçada. Ninguém percebeu seus sentimento e a vida continuou o que acabou a tornando uma mulher que não sabe quem é, nem o que sente; se finge ou se é verdadeira.

"**Será que estou morta por dentro?" **Perguntou a si mesma enquanto pagava a conta do restaurante. Não estava bêbada, mas as doses de álcool haviam permitido que os pensamentos que havia evitado por um longo tempo viessem a tona **"Era uma casca de futilidade sem mais nada por dentro?" **

Talvez fosse e tudo estaria bem, afinal, poderia viver com isso, mas o que não poderia suportar era o fato de que seu filho fosse capaz de entender sua casca. Afinal, Inojin era seu legado e sempre lutara para ele ter uma família feliz, mesmo que fosse preciso mentir para ele, ao final parece que o esforço havia sido em vão.

Caminhando pelas desertas ruas de Konoha no meio da noite soltou uma gargalhada.** "Ele percebeu tudo, ou quase tudo" **pensou **"Percebeu tudo aquilo que eu não queria perceber. Esse é meu filho, esse é meu sangue Yamanaka". **Estava triste e feliz, ou fingia estar.

Dirigiu-se, então, para a tumba do pai, local que sempre ia quando estava descontrolada, sentindo o vento soprando rapidamente fazendo até mesmo a grama se mover. Olhou para as estrelas com os olhos marejados e sorriu calmamente. Fechou os olhos e então deu um suspiro e pensou que tudo estava bem novamente.

Foi só quando dirigiu o olhar para a lápide do pai que seus pensamentos tristes retornaram. **"Porque você teve que ir? Me deixou sozinha. Eu era uma menina de 16 anos cuidando de um clã e por dois anos eles sentiam que os iria abandonar" **

**\- Porque eu era mulher! Eu sabia de tudo, ouvia seus pensamentos! E se ela se casar com alguém de outro clã? E se ela se apaixonar? E se ela for fraca? E se ela for muito mulher!? **\- Falou com a voz alterada, mas sem gritar, somente uma lagrima escorria pelo seu olho **\- Mostrei pra eles pai, mostrei que podia ser forte, que sabia escolher com quem me casar. **

Ficou de joelhos em frente ao tumulo do pai, mais por estar cansada do que por desespero e olhou o pedaço de roxa fixamente quase sem piscar. Suas mãos estavam tremendo, assim como seus lábios e o vento continuava batendo em seu rosto. **"Esta feliz não é?**" Novamente as poucas lágrimas caiam de seu rosto **"Eu o amo, mas não sou Hinata, não sou Sakura ou Temari. Eu sei que meu amor não chega nem perto do delas, ele também sabe, mas não importa, não é? Isso é coisa da mamãe".**

Não obteve resposta, nunca a teria e finalmente se levantou. Caminhava lentamente em direção a cidade sentindo o vento secar seus olhos marejados e percebendo seus joelhos doloridos cheios de terra. Quando finalmente estava chegando perto das casas sentiu uma presença de chaka que não esperava e que não queria sentir. Em seguida ouviu passos e o barulho da espada em suas costas, ele estava logo atrás dela. Parou abruptamente e sentiu-o parando também **"Porque não fala nada?". **Se virar com os olhos arregalados, mãos e boca tremendo e pode encarar um olho negro penetrante enquanto o outro ficava coberto pela franja. Ficou sem ar.

**\- Você esta bem? -** falou com a voz calma e baixa de sempre **\- Voltou de missão também? Parece meio cansada -** seu rosto parecia confuso com a aparência de Ino, estava de certo modo intrigado.

**"Sasuke" **pensou ela **"Sasuke é tudo que representa a Ino antes da guerra" **continuou apertando as mãos que seguiam tremulas **"Ele é ingenuidade, paixão, amor de arrebatar o coração." **Ela o havia amado antes de fingir, antes de criar a casca. **"E como havia amado! Amor de criança, amor burro, mas amor, sem fingimento nem futilidade, apenas aquela emoção e mais nada"** Ela estava sentindo saudades, ela estava desespera, ela queria voltar a ser aquela Ino, queria sentir de novo, sentir de verdade. **"Porque de todos os momentos justamente ele tinha que aparecer aqui na minha frente, ele que é tudo que representa a dor do passado. Eu sempre soube lidar calmamente com ele, mas hoje, justamente hoje…"**

**\- Você esta bem? Quer que eu chame alguém? Esta machucada?** \- Falou Sasuke ao se deparar com aquela figura tremula, descabela pelo vento, com os joelhos cobertos de terra, olhos arregalados e lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. **"O que era tudo aquilo? Ela sempre foi calma. Gritona, faladeira, mas equilibrada"**

Estava machucada, muito machucada e somente fora perceber isso agora. Caminhou lentamente para perto dele, ao ficar centímetros de distancia parou, achou que ele poderia sair dali, ou se mover de algum modo, mas ele não havia feito nada, somente a olhava confuso. Sentia a lágrima salgada em sua boca, respirava profundamente e então lhe deu um beijo.

Ela não amava mais, porém doía não se permitir o amar mais. Queria ser Sakura e também Temari e Hinata, queria ser todas elas, queria fazer o almoço da família, queria dar beijos nos machucados de Inojin, falar que Sai havia sido seu único amor e que o amou desde criança, mas não podia e se pudesse seria infeliz. Ela era Ino, que trabalha 24 horas por dia, que faz tudo por seu clã, ela é aquela que mantém seu legado e que busca o melhorar sendo exigente e por vezes cruel com o filho, ela é a única que se importa com a formação do Ino-Shika-Chou. Ela é tudo isso e doí, queria ter uma vida que não doesse mas simplesmente não pode.

Estava segurando o pescoço de Sasuke com as mãos, enquanto pressionava seus lábios nos dele. Então percebeu que ele não havia se afastado como havia previsto e sentiu o braço dele na sua cintura a pressionando. Ele também a estava beijando. **"Mas ele amava Sakura, sabia disso, então por quê?"**

O beijo era salgado e doía, quando se afastou colocou as mãos nos olhos e chorou como nos dois dias após a morte de Asuma onde enterrara a cabeça no colo do pai.

Sasuke a abraçou e quando viu estava chorando no peito dele, agarrada nas suas roupas; ele não falava nada. Quando ela finalmente se afastou alguns centímetros do peito dele não aguentou mais e despejou todos seus sentimentos:

**\- Quando Asuma morreu era meu papel dar suporte emocional para o Ino- Shika - Chou; quando você foi embora novamente era eu que consolava Sakura e ouvia seus lamentos; quando meu pai morreu fui eu que tive que reerguer minha mãe que sempre fora uma mulher frágil, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha de liderar meu clã após uma guerra que deixou diversas famílias Yamanaka sem aqueles que a sustentavam. Eu estava acabada e ninguém via, por quê? - **Seguiu chorando desesperadamente no peito dele

**\- Eu sei que doí ter o peso do mundo nas suas costas e se sentir sozinho, e sei que doí imaginar que esta gritando por ajuda e não ter ninguém para te ajudar. - **Falava por fim Sasuke com sua voz baixa e calma de sempre mas também fria e distante. Ino, então, se esquivou dos braços dele e este pode ver o rosto cansado e coberto de raiva dela.

**\- Eu não sou que nem você! Eu não fiz mal aos outros! Eu não fugi da minha vida, nem do meu legado por anos que nem você fugiu de Konoha, da Sakura e de todas as pessoas que te apoiavam e admiravam, pelo contrario eu lutei pelo meu legado, eu me destruí por ele! Você não sabe o que eu sinto, nem nunca vai saber, assim como eu nunca vou te entender **\- Falou enquanto sua voz se transformava de berros a um tom sem folego, seu peito se movia com a respiração agitada e cansada. Por um momento Sasuke ficou sem expressão, então deu um sorriso sarcástico para ela, enquanto as lagrimas de Ino voltavam a escorrer rapidamente pelo seu rosto. Ele então novamente a abraçou e ela seguiu chorando no seu peito.

**\- Cansa não é? Além de doer da raiva **\- Ele disse. Então encostou a mão na cabeça loira dela e começou a lhe dar carinho, ela seguia chorando no peito dele -** Não você não é igual a mim, você não fugiu desse inferno de responsabilidade nem por um segundo, não é? **

Ino, então com as pernas fraquejadas caiu no chão de joelhos. Percebeu que Sasuke deveria ter caído sentado junto com ela, pois apesar da queda seguia chorando no peito dele, sendo que a única diferença era que ele colocara novamente o braço em sua cintura.

**\- Você pode chorar, afinal não precisa ser forte para mim. Mal trocamos palavras não é? Então você pode seguir sendo fraca, não fará nenhuma diferença - **a voz dele era séria, fria e distante. Ino não se importava, por alguma razão entendeu que a voz era um reflexo do relacionamento dos dois, sem significado nem afeto. Mesmo assim era bom estar com alguém para chora, pois seu coração começava a esquentar enquanto seu choro se transformava em soluços.

As pálpebras de Ino foram ficando cada vez mais pesadas e a dor foi diminuindo, sendo que a última coisa que se lembra são os lábios de Sasuke novamente nos seus, mesmo que neste momento não soubesse mais o que era realidade e o que eram lembranças.

* * *

Esse capítulo é dramático de mais para mim mas gosto de momentos de desabafo, de sempre gostei da dinâmica da Ino e do Sasuke em minha mente sabe, porém nunca a pensei como romance, talvez tenha ficado não sei realmente kk


	3. Inojin II

**Inojin**

Eram quase 3h30 da manhã quando meu pai abriu a porta da casa me acordando. Pude ouvir um minuto de silencio e em seguida sua voz um pouco irritada mandar alguém entrar, escutei outros passos e em seguida me levantei.

Ainda estava preocupado com a conversa que tive com a minha mãe. Estava cada vez mais certo de que ela não era feliz e precisava ouvir isso dela. Entretanto, comecei a me perguntar se o custo para deixar minha mãe feliz era de ter uma família em pedaços, visto que atualmente ela é extremamente unida e feliz. Se fosse verdade, eu estaria disposto ao sacrifício? Porém, antes que pudesse aprofundar meus pensamentos fiquei paralisado ao ver uma cena inesperada quando abri a porta do quarto.

Pude ver minha mãe com os longos cabelos loiros espalhados pelo sofá enquanto dormia, ela não parecia bêbada ou algo do gênero, pois quando a vi bêbada depois uma festa por sua promoção tinha um aspecto totalmente diferente, dessa vez parecia que ela estava chorando quando dormiu. Na cozinha pude ver meu pai com uma cara nem um pouco feliz fazendo chá ou coisa parecida, algo que não estou acostumado a ver visto que ele esta sempre sorrindo. Sentado numa poltrona logo a frente do sofá onde estava minha mãe o tio Sasuke, pai da Sarada, a olhando fixamente com os mesmos olhos frios que me arrepiavam.

**\- Oi tio Sasuke -** falei ao finalmente criar coragem para sair da porta do quarto, visto que o ambiente não estava nem um pouco leve. Mesmo assim, algo me falava para me aproximar**. - Esta tudo bem com a mamãe? - **perguntei a ninguém enquanto caminhava em direção a sala, pude ouvir um xícara escorregar da mão do meu pai que a pegou rapidamente antes que pudesse se quebrar.

Olhei para minha mãe e pude sentir que ela estava bem, mesmo com aparência de sono, então acabei não me exaltando muito, afinal, sou filho do meu pai, que como todos dizem não é lá de ter muitos sentimentos, e de minha mãe, que consegue esconder bem os dela. Mesmo assim, fiquei me perguntando se aquela situação tinha haver com nossa conversa durante a janta. Sasuke me olhou com uma expressão congelada de sempre e voltou a olhar para minha mãe novamente, para minha surpresa foi ele que acabou falando primeiro.

**\- Ela esta bem, mesmo assim acho que você e seu pai devem ficar de olho nela por um tempo - **falou naturalmente. Neste momento o olhei fixamente, ele realmente não parecia muito preocupado com o estado de minha mãe, então porque havia dito aquilo?

**\- O que aconteceu? -** perguntei curioso, enquanto ficava em frente do sofá e me agachava para poder ver minha mãe melhor. Escutei então a bandeja de chás ser posta abruptamente na mesa de centro da sala pelo meu pai, ele tinha agora uma expressão calma e sorridente que sempre usava.

**\- Eu realmente acho que não é da sua conta o que minha família deve ou não fazer - **A maioria das pessoas ficaria bem chocada com o meu pai, porém ele normalmente fala o que pensa e muitas vezes suas palavras podem ser um pouco mal educadas, como diz minha mãe. Se ela estivesse acordada provavelmente lhe daria um sermão como sempre fazia.

**\- Bem, acho que tenho que ir **\- falou Sasuke se levantando aparentemente nem um pouco chocado com a fala do meu pai. Ele nem havia pegado o chá.

Bem, mesmo todos agindo normalmente a situação parecia bem tensa, eu realmente não sabia como agir e foi nesse momento que vi minha mãe se acordar. Ela logo falou meu nome e se sentou no sofá. Eu sou bem suspeito para falar algo mas acho realmente minha mãe uma mulher muito bonita, e especialmente quando ela acordou hoje estava mais ainda. Seus olhos verdes haviam adquirido uma cor mais intensa devido ao possível choro, sua pele estava um pouco vermelha - o que pode ser considerado feio, mas nela lhe dava algum charme - e os cabelos estavam totalmente soltos e bagunçados, diferentemente do liso perfeito atado num rabo de cavalo em que ela normalmente deixava.

**\- Você esta bem mãe? - **falei me sentando no espaço vazio do sofá que se formava, ela ainda parecia um pouco confusa e coçava o olho. Sasuke e meu pai a olhavam de pé, o primeiro próximo a porta.

**\- Onde eu estou?** \- falou olhando pela casa e provavelmente a reconhecendo. Quando seus olhos se deparando com os de Sasuke sua pele já vermelha acabou se tornar mais avermelhada ainda e, então abruptamente olhou para baixo; estava com vergonha, de verdade.

Meu pai, que havia percebido o embraço da minha mãe, se aproximou com um sorriso calmo no rosto e se agachou da mesma forma que eu havia feito anteriormente, para poder ficar no mesmo nível de seus olhos.

**\- Sasuke trouxe você para casa, não estava passando muito bem não é? - **falou ele calmamente dissipando completamente seu rosto raivoso de algum tempo atrás. Minha mãe, então lhe sorriu e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios, o deixando meio envergonhado e a mim, que acabei virando o rosto para o outro lado, eles não costumavam se beijar.

Sasuke permanecia imóvel perto da porta observando toda a cena e somente foi se mexer quando meu pai acabou falando que era hora de dormirmos. Automaticamente meu pai e eu fomos em direção aos quartos enquanto minha mãe se levantava do sofá e Sasuke seguia em direção a porta. Antes de fechar completamente a porta pude ouvir o som cansado da voz da minha mãe.

**\- Sasuke-kun - **falou fracamente enquanto se dirigia para perto dele. Neste momento comecei a olhar pelo vão aberto na minha porta - **Obrigado** \- Ela tinha os olhos lagrimejados enquanto abraçava a cintura dele, não pude evitar de ficar ruborizado e um pouco irritado com tudo. Ele continuou com a mesma expressão seca durante o abraço porém com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, tinha também a mão na cabeça da minha mãe. Eles se separaram rapidamente enquanto ela sorria para ele. **\- Mande um abraço para a Sakura por mim, ok? - **Ele fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e saiu, minha mãe rapidamente desligou as luzes e foi para o quarto.

Fiquei um tempo parada olhando a porta de entrada da minha casa, não sabia o que estava ocorrendo, mas definitivamente tinha algo haver com nossa conversa.


	4. Sai

**Sai**

Quando viu a expressão da mulher ao entrar no quarto percebeu que ela sabia o quanto ele estava magoado e o quanto ela estava afetada por aquilo, algo que de certa forma o deixou mais calmo. Ela não falou nada, somente trocou de roupa e se deitou, assim como ele, não precisava de muito para imaginar que conversariam somente pela manhã. Ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e se deitou, porém antes de voltar ao seu sono profundo lhe disse.

**\- Eu te amo - **Sai a olhou e sorriu respondendo que também a amava. Em seguida deu um profundo suspiro. Estava realmente magoado.

Sempre soube que um dia iria ver Ino naquele estado. Toda a vez que olhava em seus olhos sentia algo de errado, afinal, se ela teve que aprender a controlar seus sentimentos ele teve que aprender a sentir novamente, fazendo com que entendesse a forma que a mulher lidava com a vida. Sabia também que Ino guardava algo dentro de si, uma magoa talvez ou arrependimento, a qual ele nunca soube como lidar, visto que lidar com sentimentos não era sua especialidade. Entretanto, sempre imaginou devido a suas leituras que ela um dia iria expor tudo o que sentia, no momento que não suportasse mais, assim, de certo modo ele estava preparado para aquilo.

A única coisa que o incomodava em toda a situação foi abrir a porta de sua casa e ver Ino nos braços de Sasuke. Não que tivesse a suspeita que eles tivessem sentimentos um pelo outro ou que fosse sinal de um caso, mas, por egoísmo seu. Gostaria que ela tivesse se aberto com ele e não com um qualquer. Tudo se tornava pior ao se lembrar de que quando adolescente ela tinha sentimentos por ele.

Fez uma expressão descontente ao se deitar e ficou olhando fixamente para os cabelos loiros da mulher, então, segurou uma longa mexa do cabelo dela e lhe deu um beijo, fazendo Ino se mexer delicadamente na cama em sinal de que estava dormindo. Ficou um tempo, então, pensando no amor e em como certos livros lhe diziam que numa relação é normal uns amarem mais do que outros.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sasuke **

Caminhava pelas ruas desertas de Konoha e estava cansado.

Quando voltou de viajem naquela noite a única coisa que queria era chegar logo em casa, tomar um banho e se deitar numa cama confortável que a meses não via, porém uma imagem loira completamente despedaçada havia se posto em seu caminho e os planos da noite mudaram.

Não sabia muito bem porque a tinha consolado, afinal ela não era nem de longe uma pessoa especial em sua vida. Talvez, ao contrario do que sempre pensava sobre si, ele fosse como a maioria dos homens encantados por uma bela figura feminina. Ele não poderia negar que ao ver Ino naquela noite sentiu para além da surpresa inicial um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha ao mesmo tempo em que pensava como aquela mulher deprimente era linda. Mas, para muito além da beleza, talvez tivesse sido a mistura de admiração e conexão que o fizeram seguir lá por muito tempo.

Ela naquela noite era, de uma forma estranha e desconfortável, uma reflexo de quem ele era ou, porque não, é até os dias de hoje. Na fala dela ele viu o peso de carregar um dever imposto por si mesmo e não poder dividir com ninguém, era uma dor que só pessoas fortes carregavam.

Era engraçado como nunca havia pensando em Ino como uma pessoa forte, afinal era ela somente a amiga de Sakura que gostava de discutir assuntos fúteis. Porém, depois de escutar os desabafos dela percebeu como poderia ser difícil ser responsável por um clã sendo mulher e o quanto exigente Ino deveria ser com ela e com sua família. Querendo ou não a imagem feminina sempre foi atrelada com delicadeza e menos força sendo necessário talvez para uma líder demonstrar muito mais estabilidade e habilidade do que normalmente se exige.

Deu então um suspiro enquanto caminhava se sentindo um idiota por somente agora perceber que o fato dela ser capaz de parecer completamente normal e fútil não a tornava mais fraca, mas sim muito mais forte que muitos outros ninjas. Então, de alguma forma se sentiu contente em poder ajudá-la a extravasar as emoções e sentiu empatia pela sua situação de uma forma que nunca pensou que poderia sentir. Talvez este tivesse sido o motivo de tê-la deixado chorar até que ficou cansada demais e dormiu, de tê-la levado para a casa e se certificar que ela ficaria bem com a família mesmo que isso lhe custasse algumas horas de descanso.

Abriu a porta da sua casa e pode ver na escuridão a luz da televisão acessa que refletia no rosto de Sakura, adormecida no sofá. Se lembrou que havia avisado que horas chegaria e se sentiu culpado por ter se atrasado. Desligou a TV e carregou o corpo de Sakura para o quarto onde a depositou na cama e automaticamente lhe deu um beijo na testa, ela não se mexia. Comeu alguma coisa, tomou um banho e colocou uma roupa confortável para finalmente poder dormir, se deitou na cama e pode sentir Sakura se mexendo para o seu lado, sorriu um pouco, era normal que ela fizesse isso mesmo adormecida.

**"Normal" **pensou, gostava do normal em sua vida, mas também às vezes era bom sentir algo diferente como sentiu no dia de hoje, então dormiu.

* * *

É realmente complicado escrever sobre o Sasuke, o achei bem meloso nesse capítulo mas não sei como fazer pensamento frios e secos como imagino que ele teria kkkk no fundo acho que gostaria que ele fosse assim. Vou fazer mais dois capítulos, ainda estou escrevendo


End file.
